


ART for: It takes a lot to know a man

by kittyandmulder, steebadore



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Bearded Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Comic Art, M/M, Steve's an Artist, meeting in train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/steebadore/pseuds/steebadore
Summary: Steve is tired. Very tired. He nearly missed his station. In his hurry he left his sketchbook behind. A stranger picks it up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it takes a lot to know a man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410106) by [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder), [steebadore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steebadore/pseuds/steebadore). 



> So here's our second comic art for the Captain America Reverse Bang 2019.   
> Thanks so much to our most talented author for writing an amazing story to this art. It's better then we could ever imagined! Don't miss to check out this incredible piece of writing. It's exciting, funny and sexy! Oww, a real joy to read!

__

__

_Bucky flips to the next page, and the world around him grinds to a halt as his brain struggles to process what he's seeing. The noise of the train fades and static fills the inside of his head as he looks down at the sketches of the metal-armed guy without the mask. It's—that's him. It's Bucky's own goddamn face staring back at him from this stranger's sketchbook._

_"What the fuck."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A page from Steve's comic where Captain America isn't able to save everybody.


End file.
